The present disclosure relates to seats for use by children in vehicles, and in particular, to juvenile vehicle seats including a headrest mounted for movement on a seat back. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a juvenile vehicle seat including an apparatus for raising and lowering the headrest on the seat back.